This invention is related to means for fastening a fabric member, such as a tonneau cover on a pick-up truck, and more particularly to a fastener assembly for adjusting the tautness of the fabric member.
Snap fasteners are commonly used to fasten a fabric member to a frame. For example, they may be used to connect a tonneau cover to the cargo box of a pick-up truck; see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,824 which was issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Gerald N. Smith, et al.
A problem with conventional fasteners is that a tonneau cover tends to expand and contract, depending upon weather conditions. It is difficult to adjust the cover's tautness if the fastener on the truck is in a fixed position with respect to the direction the cover must be pulled to increase its tautness.